Anime Messups from Heck!
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Diffrent Animes get placed in freaky scenearios. Kind of a cross between a "things they wouldn't say" fic and a "bloopers" fic.
1. HackSIGN

[This has probably been done but I like these so be quiet!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the animes mentioned in this fic. *sigh*  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime Messups from heck!  
  
~.hack//SIGN~  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
(any scene with tsukasa and Subaru)  
  
Subaru: I'm bored, what do you wanna do?  
  
Tsukasa: I dunno what do you wanna do?  
  
Subaru: I dunno what do you wanna do?  
  
*this continues for several minutes*  
  
Tsukasa: I dunno what do you wanna do?  
  
Subaru: I wanna quit asking eachother the same thing.  
  
Tsukasa: kay...  
  
Director: *hits self in the head*  
  
(Sora leaving Silver Knight to kill the monster)  
  
Sora: I'll just leave this to you.  
  
Silver Knight: NOOOOO! *attachs himself to Sora* TAKE ME WITH YOUUUU!!!!!!!!  
  
Monster: *starts laughing and falls on them both*  
  
Director: o_e;;;;;  
  
(BT dissing subaru in that one episode)  
  
BT: You aren't used to people not taking your orders? [A/N: Or whatever she says like that.]  
  
Subaru: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, *tone changes* RESTRAIN HER!!!!!!!!  
  
BT: *starts yelling in solid japanese*  
  
Director: o_e;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
(beginning scene of Episode 20)  
  
tsukasa: hey, i just remembered something..  
  
Subaru: What?  
  
Tsukasa: *says happily* I HATE YOU! *turns over the log they're sitting on and runs*  
  
Subaru: TSUKASAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases*  
  
Everyone else including the authoress: *crack up*  
  
(Whenever tsukasa is around Mimiru)  
  
Tsukasa: I'm too smart to be around you *turns around and walks into a wall/tree*  
  
Mimiru: Actually, if you're that stupid, I must be smart. *turns around, walks one step and walks into a tree*  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Nekobara: A diffrent anime will be used each time *holds arms up defensvily* Don't hurt me! I'm gonna use Inuyasha next. 


	2. Inuyasha

[Well, I got soem positive feed-back so I'm gonna continue. R,RAWA (Read, Review And Watch Anime)  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this fic.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Anime Messups from heck!  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
(Aristocratic Asassin Sesshomaru)  
  
jaken: *is about to use the Staff of Heads*  
  
Old Man Head: *bites Jaken's hand*  
  
Jaken: AGH!!!!! THAT'S MY @#$%^&%$#@ ARM!!!!  
  
Director: Oi! Keep it PG-13!!!  
  
Authoress: Oi! Keep it PG!!!  
  
Jaken: DOH!!!!!! *walsk away and bumps into sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LEG!?!?!??!  
  
Sesshomaru and Director: ARGH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: She died a long time ago.  
  
Inuyasha's Mom: *pokes her head in* Inu, did you forget about piano practice?  
  
Inuyasha: I....uhhhh  
  
Inuyasha's mom: *drags him away by his ear*  
  
Director, Kagome,Kadae[A/N: Spelling?] and Myouga: o_e;;;;;  
  
(A Wicked Smile, Kikyou's Wandering Soul)  
  
Shippo: *walking along the rail talking to Miroku* What does- *falls off*  
  
Miroku: ?  
  
Shippo: OH @#$%!!!!  
  
Authoress: PG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[a/N: Weird idea I has during 15 minutes of no Yu Yu Hakusho]  
  
(Kagome's Voice and Kikyou's Kiss)  
  
Kikyou and inuyasha: *kiss*  
  
Director: OK, you can stop now...  
  
Kikyou and inuyasha: 8continue*  
  
Kagome: *looks at them for a few minutes and falls ovre laughing* They're glued together!!  
  
Kikyou: *writes soemthing down on a piece of paper and hands it to the authoress*  
  
Authoress: *reads it and smiles* Well, I'm an Inu X Kikyou fan, that's why.  
  
Inuyasha: 8wrtites eomething else and hands it to her*  
  
Authoress: I will get some else to say this..*walsk away*  
  
Peguses[Spelling?]: PG-13 Inuyasha-boy...  
  
Inuyasha and anti-YuGiOh people: *twitch*  
  
Second Manga  
  
Sesshomaru: *reaches into Inuyasha's eye for the pearl and pokes him in the eye*  
  
Inuyasha: OWWWWW!!!!!! *holds his eye and starts crying*[Inuyasha fans go "Ohhh, poor (insert Inuyasha's nickname here)"]  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh, I'm sorry little brother.  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at him* Ya mean it?  
  
Sesshomaru: Nope! ^_^ *shoves inuyasha on teh ground and runs away*  
  
Authoress and Artist: *twitch*  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
heh, well there's the second part...I'll be doing YYH next. If anyone has any suggestions, tell me. Also, I'd like some ideas for Melodies of YYH. I'm kind of stuck and the Beer Song was pretty forced.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Nemesis Sama, FleeingFaith(Thanks for the idea for doing YYH), Pyra Moonsword and Demon-Heart  
  
RRAWA! ^^ 


	3. Yu Yu Hakusho

[Yu Yu Hakusho time! Yay!! I've listens to Rin's song for the past day so that's what I'm singing right now. That was totally off topic.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun Yu Yu Hakusho...It's a cruel world, isn't it?  
  
________________________________________________  
  
(Lamenting Beauty)  
  
*While Yusuke, Kuwbara and Botan are watching the video*  
  
Shizuru: *walks in on them watching Barney*  
  
Kuwabara: Uhhh, I can explain it Shizuru.  
  
Shizuru: *sits down and watches it with them*  
  
Director and authoress: *twitch* o_e;;;;;;;;;  
  
(The Deadly Triad)  
  
*After the fight between Niyuki and Yusuke*  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi, are you sure about this? I mean she looks so, heh heh, pretty *holds his hand down*  
  
Niyuki: *gets up and bashes Kuwabara in the head*  
  
Botan: *helps Niyuki*  
  
Yusuke: *shrugs and helps them*  
  
Inmaki, Gokumonki, Director and Authoress: *twitch*  
  
(The Three Eyes of Hiei)  
  
Lil demon guy on Hiei's shoulder: Keiko Urameshi, classmate and childhood friend of Yusuke Ukimora.   
  
Hiei: *starts laughing* AHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Demon guy: What?? What did I say??  
  
Hiei: Check your script..  
  
Demon guy: *takes out a small script and checks it* Oh.....  
  
Demon guy and Hiei: *laugh together*  
  
Hiei: *flicks the demon guy off his shoulder*   
  
*same scene*  
  
Demon guy: *is about to say his line and starts laughing*  
  
Hiei: 9_9;;; *flicks the demon off his shoulder again*  
  
*When Kurama is running towards the warehouse*  
  
Kurama: That scent is unmistakable...THERE'S RAMEN TODAY!!!!  
  
Kurama fangirls and authoress: *squeal* KAWAII!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Director: *is banging head against wall*  
  
*When Kurama, Yusuke and Botan are in warehouse after the fight*  
  
Kurama: A stratigist is someone who uses his brain.  
  
Yusuke: You wanna take this outside??  
  
Kurama: Sure! 8stands up and walks out of the warehouse with Yusuke*  
  
*a few minutes later*  
  
Kurama: *walks in all happy*  
  
Yusuke: *is bleeding* Ok, I don't use my brain, you win Kurama.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Mmmmkay, I'm doing Cowboy bebop next...R&R. 


End file.
